1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire/pipe support device of a motorcycle that supports a wire/pipe arranged along a vehicle body frame.
2. Description of Background Art
In a motorcycle, a wire/pipe is arranged along a vehicle body frame. Usually, the wire/pipe is supported on the vehicle body flame by way of fixing members such as fasteners or clamping members. Since the wire/pipe is assembled to the vehicle body frame by way of the fixing members, the assembling operation takes time. In other words, the assembling operation is cumbersome. Furthermore, there may be a situation where the wire/pipe is observed from the outside.
Accordingly, in the assembling operation of a wire/pipe, there has been proposed a technique which does not take time and effort and can prevent the wire/pipe from being observed from the outside after assembling (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-68186).
FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-68186 is a transverse cross-sectional view of a main pipe for explaining a wire accommodating device of a motorcycle according to one embodiment of the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-68186. In the main pipe that includes an outer wall 22a and an inner wall 22b, an accommodating portion 22c is formed in a portion of the inner wall 22b. A wire bundle 10 that is covered with a protective tube 11 is accommodated in the accommodating portion 22c. Due to such a constructions, it is possible to provide the wire accommodating device that can prevent wires or pipes from being observed from the outside of a vehicle. At the same time, it does not take time to assembling the wires or the like.
However, since the wires or the like pass through a space defined in the inside of a vehicle body frame, a cross-sectional area of the space that accommodates the wires or the like is limited. Furthermore, it is necessary to form an accommodating portion for the wires or the like in the vehicle body frame. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the degree of forming of the vehicle body frame by increasing the forming steps of the vehicle body frame. When the degree of forming is increased, there arises a drawback that a cost of the vehicle body frame is increased as well.